


110 Not Out

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: The Lynley Smut Files [1]
Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Cricket, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Barbara goes to watch Tommy play at a charity cricket match at Lords Cricket Ground. Tommy accidentally reveals their new relationship to their colleagues and they christen the men's change rooms!I don't know much about cricket but Nathaniel was in an early episode of Inspector Morse playing and it helped inspire this piece of naughty fluff.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Series: The Lynley Smut Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065200
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	110 Not Out

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191233482@N05/50739334751/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Thomas Lynley raised his bat in acknowledgement of the cheers of the crowd as he stepped out onto the hallowed turf of the Lord’s Cricket Ground. A record number of fans had turned out to watch the two hundredth anniversary match between Eton College and Harrow School. As an Old Etonian, it was his duty to thoroughly trounce the Harrow boys. Unfortunately, the Eton schoolboys had lost to the other school by seven wickets, so now it was the men’s chance to uphold their reputation. 

There had always been a good-natured rivalry between the two schools, from well before Tommy’s time, and he had been honoured to have been asked to play in the charity match after the boys had finished playing. There had been a great deal of teasing in the change rooms as the youths told the oldies to show them how it was done. Tommy and his teammates promised to do just that, but he could see the disappointment in the young men’s faces.

Eton had a good lead over Harrow and Tommy was determined to lengthen it as he took a step forward and connected the willow bat with the red cricket ball hurtling towards him and crack, he sent it over the boundary for another six to the crowd’s approval. He couldn’t help glancing over to the stands to where Barbara Havers was watching him. Tommy would admit to himself that he was showing off for her benefit, well that and wanting to win.

The scoreboard indicated Tommy was about to enter what was commonly known as the “Nervous Nineties”. He had 91 runs under his belt and knew that the Harrow bowler was going to do everything he could to get him out. Just a couple of good sixes would do it, Tommy thought as he adjusted his helmet and gave the man a slight nod. 

Taking a step forward, Tommy swung the bat and with a crack, the ball hurtled off in another direction, not enough for a six so Tommy ran down the pitch, sneaking in a second run as the fielder threw it at the stumps but luckily he missed bringing Tommy’s score to 93. Slowly the number climbed, and Tommy had to maintain his concentration, he was not getting out at 98 and it was only twenty minutes until they broke for tea.

Again, taking two steps, Tommy met the ball head-on and with a crack sent it flying over the boundary for another six, his score now 104 runs. A glance at the scoreboard showed they were widening the lead over Harrow. By teatime, Tommy had managed to score a record 110 not out. Heading off the pitch to the congratulations and hearty back-slaps of his fellow teammates.

However, the sight of Barbara standing at the small boundary fence that surrounded the ground and clapping and cheering Tommy on brought the biggest smile to his face and not giving it a second thought, he tugged off his gloves and helmet as he walked off the pitch, taking a detour towards her and boldly pulling her as close as the fence would allow, and soundly kissing her. The hoots and catcalls a distant noise that he paid no attention to as Barbara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and enthusiastically returned his kiss.

Tommy smelt of sunshine and fresh air with a faint tang of sweat. The hair at the back of his neck was wet, and he was flushed from the sun, and Barbara was captivated. She knew he was fit, the Met demanded it, but she had never seen Tommy play sport, but it was well worth observing and her knickers were damp with need.

Breathing became a priority, so Tommy reluctantly pulled away to notice the fans watching his very out of character display of affection, and to his shock, it was a dozen or so of their colleagues from the Met. 

“Oh fuck,” Tommy muttered, realising he had let the proverbial cat out of the bag, dropping his head onto Barbara’s shoulder to her laughter. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Barbara whispered in Tommy’s ear “I need you now,” that was an invitation Tommy was not going to turn down. He vaulted over the barricade and nodding to his colleagues, shoved his gloves and helmet into Nkata’s chest and dragged a giggling Barbara after him to find somewhere private so he could ravish her.

Everyone else was scoffing down tea, sandwiches and scones in the dining area so Tommy’s mad dash up the stairs with Barbara in tow went unnoticed. He knew by now they only had a little under fifteen minutes as he hurried down the corridor to the change rooms the Eton team had been allocated and thankfully it was clear as he pushed Barbara into one of the empty showering cubicles and pulled the door shut behind him before slamming her up against a wall and kissing her again.

“We have less than twenty minutes,” Tommy said, nipping kisses along Barbara’s neck to her shudder. 

“You’d best get on with it then,” Barbara replied boldly, unbuttoning Tommy’s cricket whites and lowering the zipper, pushing them off his narrow hips, as Tommy tugged her knickers off, letting them drop to her feet. 

“Wicked hussy,” Tommy grumbled to her throaty chuckle as he effortlessly spun her, pulled Barbara’s dress up until that glorious arse was revealed and taking that final step closer, he slid into her velvety warmth to both of their gasps of pleasure. 

“You’ve only got ten minutes,” Barbara teased to Tommy’s playful growl as he pressed her hands against the wall and thrust deeper to her breathy gasp. His fingers digging into the softness of her hips, hard enough to leave finger size bruises, but he knew she wore them like badges of honour.

“I am not going to need that long,” Tommy growled in response, finding the perfect rhythm to send Barbara over the edge to their mutual enjoyment. She was wild and passionate, an adventurous lover, and he revelled in it. His Detective Sergeant had such a naughty streak.

Tommy buried himself in his partner’s willing body, her gasps and moans shredding his control. Well, that and the fact Tommy realised he was on a deadline which just spurred him on as he appreciated the clock was ticking. 

At the sight of Barbara’s hands braced on the wall, her skirt thrown over her back as he roughly fucked her from behind, her exclamations and gasps melding with his, Tommy knew he was not going to last. 

“Fuck me, Sir!” Barbara ordered, her voice breaking as Tommy did, his orgasm fast approaching but he was not coming alone “I’m close, please,” Barbara’s low whine signified her orgasm was close, and gripping her hips harder Tommy slammed into her, just as there was a loud knock on the door.

“Come on Lynley, we’re all waiting for you,” masculine snickering followed the order as the door banged shut again to Tommy’s muttered “I’m trying to,” and Barbara’s giggle which soon turned to a gasp as her orgasm ripped through her. 

Feeling her inner muscles grip him hard, Tommy’s groan echoed around the area as his release tore from him as his legs now jelly. 

“You’d better go and join your team,” Barbara told him as he slipped free and tugged his trousers up and quickly zipped them up, giving her a quick, rough kiss, he rushed from the room to his teammates' ribald teasing as they made it back to the pitch with seconds to spare.

As far as Tommy was concerned, the day was a huge success as they also won the charity match but 120 runs. 


End file.
